Abracadavre
thumb|right|200pxAbracadavre is the death song performed by Elena Siegman for the Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombie map, Kino der Toten, and is also the musical easter egg for the map Ascension. It was written by Kevin Sherwood. It can be activated by pressing the use button at the three teddy bears with a sickle spread across the map. After every piece have been activated, the song begins. This song's beginning is similar to "Damned" also written by Kevin Sherwood. "Damned" is the song players hear when they select Zombies off the main menu. Locations Thisvideo will show you where the 3 teddy bears with sickles are.﻿ Lyrics All lyrics are in italics, while all screamed lyrics are in bold, and all whispers being unedited.I can fly like a bird, not in the sky which can always swim and always dry I say goodbye at night and morning hi I'm part of you, what am I, I follow and lead as you pass dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts I flee the light but without the sun Your view of me would be gone I can see the damage that I am causing you is so benign You want me to be gone But I have just be'gun'' ''I am the only one undone'' ''I'm a broken miracle now'' in your head. I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head I am what men love more than life Fear more than death or mortal strife What dead men have and rich require I'm what contented men desire You want me to be gone But I have just be'gun'' You will never know how far I've come What goes up must never come back down In your head' I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head. It's all inside my head, It's just inside my, It's all inside my, They're all inside my, I see them always but they're all inside my head, all inside my head, they're all inside my head It's killing me to see I'm killing you Death is magic Say Abracadavre now You see me now you, Don't cry when I am gone These shackles they come With certain opportunities They won't let me get away But they show me we're the same we're the same we're the same They show me that we are the same I can't give in I won't give in It's not a state of mind I'm wretched but I'm powerful and I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head It's all inside my head It's just inside my, It's all inside my They're all inside my, I see them always but they're all inside my head, all inside my head, they're all inside my head... Trivia *The song's name is a combination of the words "abracadabra" and "cadaver," the former being a magic word and the latter being a human corpse, specifically one intended for research purposes. It should be noted that during the song, the word is only sung in a modulating sentence (Confirmed by Kevin Sherwood in a Youtube comment). *Abracadavre could be sung in the perspective of Samantha Maxis *The lyrics in Abracadavre features two riddles, the first having clues such as "I say goodbye at night and morning hi. I'm part of you, what am i", the answer is "Your Shadow". The other riddle has clues like "What dead men have and rich require. I'm what contented men desire", and the answer is "Nothing" *This song is the longest zombies song yet because it runs for 6 minutes and 10 seconds. *Abracadavre begins and ends with a note sample from the menu music "Damned". The same note sample can be heard at other points in the song, albeit being the snippet that plays as Kino der Toten and Five's Game Over music. *The lines "I don't feel like I am real but I know its all imaginary" could hint that Samantha could be imagining the zombies and if she stops they might all disappear. *This line could also be seen as a small break of the fourth wall, implying that Samantha somehow knows that the whole Zombie mode is part of a game. Treyarch has broken the fourth wall with character comments many times in previous zombie maps. *The sentence "Now you see me now you don't" could have something to do with the teleporters in Zombie Mode. *The verse "These shackles they come with certain opportunities" may mean Samantha is truly dead and can only get revenge on Richtofen and his group by sending the zombies. *The line that says "They're all inside my head" could also refer to Richtofen's voice in his head. *This song could be from the point of view from Richtofen, Samantha and the zombies, especially in the line "We're the same". *''"But I have just begun, You will never know how far I've come,'' ''What goes up must never come back down''' ''m''ay break the fourth wall the because it might be referencing Zombie mode, and that most of the expansion packs released on Treyarch's Call of Duty games except for Call of Duty 3 have new zombie maps, and that the story of the survivors has barely started, meaning that there are more maps being created. It could also reference the actual Call of Duty series, as "What goes up must never come down" means that with every new Call of Duty game, it is usually improved, and is always growing. *''What goes up must never come back down" could be talking about the rocket ascending from 'darkness'. *The line'' "They won't let me get away" could be saying that Samantha was trying to get the zombies to let her go before she died, but they would not stop chasing her, even if she tried everything she could not get away. *The lines "They show me we are the same" and "I'm wretched but I'm powerful " could be hinting that Samantha does control the zombies, but does not enjoy it, as if she were being forced to. This is supported by the line "It's killing me to see I'm killing you", which could also imply that she is getting tired or remorseful due to chasing Richtofen, and may simply stop coming for him and the other three characters all together. *The song may be a reference to Alex Mason and the hallucination''s he experiences. In the campaign, Viktor Reznov has Mason believe that they are both "the same," as seen in Revelations ("we are brothers, Mason...we are the same).'' *The line "I see them always but they're all inside my head" may mean the numbers Mason sees throughout the campaign. *This song seems to be sung from Yuri Kravchenski's point of view. Considering "how far I've come" explaining his work on the Gersch device. And "it's all my Imagination" referring he may belive Samantha dosen't exist and is just in his head. However it could refer to The Voices he and Richtofen are hearing. * The line:'What goes up must never come back down' could mean that the person who is singing wants the rocket to get to space and don't want it to be destoryed.''' Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Music